XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses!
is the 42nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Thanks to Clemont and Bonnie, Squishy and Z-2 got free from Team Flare's mind control. But as Ash and the others wonder how to stop the situation, something strange happens to the legendary Megalith that's being located in the Lysandre Labs. Soon after, Ash and his friends are aided by the Gym Leaders. Episode Plot Pikachu evades Mega Gyarados' Hyper Beam and hits the latter with Quick Attack. Immediately after, Mega Charizard uses Dragon Claw and Ash-Greninja with Cut, which wounds Mega Gyarados. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Mega Gyarados falls down and reverts back to its original form, being defeated. As Malva's Houndoom, Alain's Mega Charizard and Ash-Greninja revert to their original forms, Alain states Lysandre's ideals about fighting instincts and brutality have been denied. Lysandre smiles and takes some steps back, claiming he will still change the world. He falls down the Prism Tower and Greninja fails to grab him with its tongue. As Malva falls on her knees, Serena contacts Ash, reporting she, Mairin, Steven and Sycamore have secured Chespie. Alain asks for Mairin, who states she is fine. Serena asks Ash to visit Clemont, while the group has arrived to the room with the megalith. Mable and Celosia have Weavile use Ice Beam and Drapion to fire Sludge Bomb on Team Rocket. Wobbuffet reflects the attacks back, which damage the ladies. James releases a net, which captures Mable and Celosia, as well as their Pokémon. They demand to be freed, but Jessie points out they have been arrested. At Lysandre Labs, Steven checks the data about the megalith and is surprised by something. Suddenly, the lights turn red, as the glass around the megalith shatters. Mairin tries to grasp Chespie, who is absorbed into the megalith that takes a certain form. Mairin cries for Chespie, as the group leaves the Lysandre Labs, which is demolished. Sycamore does not know what this could mean, but Steven is certain the megalith is power itself. As Team Flare grunts and the rest of the scientists flee the Lysandre Labs, Team Rocket goes on their helicopter, ready to report the incident. At Anistar City, the sundial glows with a red light. Olympia senses the sundial is frightened, somehow. Alain and Ash visit Clemont, who kneels at Clembot's body. Clemont explains Clembot saved Zygarde and can still be repaired, though he hasn't done anything for it. Serena contacts Ash, reporting Chespie has been absorbed into the megalith, which shocks Alain. Sycamore explains the megalith is moving towards somewhere and are trying to figure out its location. He asks of them to go with Blaziken Mask to that location. Serena asks Ash to be careful, who turns to Clemont. Clemont rises up, stating the fight is not over yet. Squishy comes to Z-2, who is startled that Bonnie has also arrived. Z-2 speaks to Squishy, showing humans have destroyed the city. Squishy replies it still trusts humans, which frustrates Z-2. Bonnie offers Z-2 to come with her. Ash goes with Alain, Clemont and Malva in the helicopter, which takes off. Squishy explains to Z-2 that during its travels with Bonnie, it witnessed as the humans traveled together and believed in each other, experiencing joy, trying to achieve their goals and never gave up. Bonnie offers a hand to Squishy's friend, Z-2, stating she is also its friend, too. Bonnie raises Squishy's friend and tickles it to a spot, knowing Squishy also likes to be tickled there as well. The Blaziken Mask, who watched this, smiles and waves at a helicopter. Elsewhere, Steven, through research they made, explains that megalith is a mass of energy, similar to that of Zygarde. As Bonnie and the Blaziken Mask went aboard the helicopter, they listen that Chespie is inside the megalith. Steven notes Chespie got into an incident, where it absorbed a part of Zygarde's energy, which is why it got absorbed into the megalith. Sycamore fears the megalith needs more energy and shows it is heading to Anistar City, where the sundial is. He recalls the sundial came from space and emits an energy, like the one that is emitted during a Mega Evolution process. The Blaziken Mask wonders why would the megalith go towards the sundial. Sycamore shows if that were to happen, the world would be destroyed. Alain is frustrated, seeing Lysandre wanted to destroy the world so badly. Ash promises he and others will stop the megalith and rescue Chespie. Serena is inspired, as they will be waiting. Alain also promises to save Chespie, which touches Mairin. At Anistar City, Officer Jenny reports Sycamore's findings to Olympia, who asks that all citizens are to be evacuated. Olympia swears the sundial will not be destroyed and shouts "Gather!" While Team Rocket follows the megalith from their helicopter, Steven and Sycamore, from their helicopter, decide to send their Pokémon to stop the megalith. Serena decides to help as well, refusing the world toe end. Steven sends Metagross, Sycamore Garchomp and Serena Braixen. Steven and Sycamore Mega Evolve their Pokémon, while Braixen goes on Mega Metagross towards the megalith. Mega Metagross fires Flash Cannon, Mega Garchomp uses Dragon Pulse and Braixen launches Flamethrower. The megalith sprouts plants to block the attack and retaliate at the Pokémon, who repeat their attacks. Team Rocket watches this battle, while the plants grasp the Pokémon. Braixen falls down, but is saved by Mega Charizard, on whom is Pikachu. Serena and Mairin are glad Ash, Alain and the rest have arrived. Mega Charizard uses Flamethrower and Pikachu Iron Tail, which frees Mega Garchomp and Mega Metagross. Team Rocket reports this battle, while Sawyer is concerned about Ash. The megalith glows brightly, as it starts moving. Sycamore states Chespie is in the center of the megalith; Ash-Greninja and Ash sense its location, giving the latter an idea. Ash-Greninja and the other Pokémon go towards the megalith; while Mairin worries over Chespie, Squishy and its friend watch this battle. Ash-Greninja fires Water Shuriken, which lands on the spot on the megalith. Ash senses behind that spot is where Chespie is. The megalith sprouts plants as the Pokémon go towards the megalith. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, destroying some roots, as does Mega Charizard with Flamethrower. Mega Garchomp uses Hyper Beam, Mega Metagross Flash Cannon and Braixen Flamethrower to destroy the roots. Sycamore and Steven fear the plants prevent them from reaching the spot. Ash-Greninja uses Cut to slice the plants, but gets binded. Soon, the other Pokémon get binded by the roots as well. Suddenly, a blast is launched at the megalith, causing the Pokémon to be released. Everyone watches (making Team Rocket shocked) as the Gym Leaders, assisted by Diantha, have arrived. Korrina apologizes for being late, though Diantha notes the megalith won't stop if they asked *nicely*. Viola states the megalith shouldn't be a burden to Grant, who thinks it is a nice wall to climb up to. Ramos notes the plants are quite strong and Valerie remarks it is full of negative energy. Olmypia makes certain it must not reach the megalith, so Wulfric exclaims they have to give their best from the start. Since the megalith was not stopped, everyone goes away and thinks of a plan, per Diantha's order. Steven explains they need to rescue Chespie, who is behind the Water Shuriken spot. Diantha and Steven are honored they will be fighting alongside to destroy the megalith. Korrina turns to Ash, amazed by Ash-Greninja she heard about. Ash confirms this, as Olympia notes he did obtain that power she talked about. Malva sends Houndoom, while Diantha states they are the last line of defense, for the megalith must not reach the sundial. While Ash asks of Serena to protect Mairin and Bonnie, the latter asking Clemont to do his best, Alain turns to Mairin, promising to rescue Chespie, no matter what. Team Rocket also documents this, showing the people that will try to protect the world. The Gym Leaders are introduced: Viola - the photographer, Grant - the climber, Korrina - the martial artist, Ramos - the gardener, Valerie - the ballerina of the fairy world, Olympia - the seer, Wulfric - the hot-blooded blizzard and Clembot, the steely/electrical cyborg. As it is told the Gym Leaders await the challengers, Clemont protests, as he was not mentioned. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Chespie (JP) *This episode was first aired as a one hour special event with XY136. *This is the first episode to feature all eight Gym Leaders together from the same region. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon Appears Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Ryo Nakano Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes with Alternate Colored Pokémon